


Гурт

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Гурт

**Аверс**

  
  


Место, которое Даго давно назвал своим домом, встретило его ярким весенним солнцем, криками чаек в голубых небесах и дежурной сменой, охраняющей переходные кольца.

— Господин Дайнари, добро пожаловать, — уважительно произнес старшина.

— Добрый день, — кивнул тот. — Капитан на Острове?

— В Ратуше, — последовал короткий ответ.

— Благодарю.

Ночь тряхнул головой и, не дожидаясь понукания седока, двинулся вниз по дорожке, ведущей к Белому городу. Даго снял теплую куртку.

Ратуша превратилась в потревоженный муравейник — верный знак, что хозяин всего этого на месте. Ожидающие своей очереди люди, не сговариваясь, пропустили брата своего Капитана вперёд.

— Алекс?

— Даго! — воскликнул Меченый и крепко обнял брата, в два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние. — Давно не виделись. Надолго?

— Рай к тебе не прилетал? — спросил Дайнари, уже догадываясь об ответе.

— Нет. А должен был?

— Я очень на это надеялся, — нахмурился Даго.

— Что случилось? — посерьёзнел Меченый.

— Он пропал.

— Как это пропал? — не на шутку удивился Алекс и, усадив брата в кресло, сам разлил вино по бокалам. — Я думал, от него невозможно отвязаться.

— Ну… — неохотно откликнулся Даго, пытаясь понять, куда, собственно, ещё мог податься Рай. Не в свой же родной мир?

— Ну? — спросил Меченый, убирая со стола документы, которыми до этого занимался.

— Мы поссорились.

— И как у вас это получилось?

— Неважно, — отрезал Даго, не желая признаваться в совершенной ошибке.

Любой здравомыслящий человек на месте Александра Меченого непременно посчитал бы за благо заткнуться и не повторять вопрос дважды, но тот не был бы самим собой, если бы пропустил мимо ушей слова брата.

— И он улетел от тебя прочь? Что ты ему сказал?

— Почему я ему? — огрызнулся Даго, отставляя вино и поднимаясь из кресла.

— Брат, кого ты тут пытаешься обмануть? Рай в тебе души не чает.

Даго досадливо покачал головой.

— Мы были у де Бриана. Я вернулся после боя…

— И? — протянул вопросительно Меченый.

— Я был ранен, — Даго раздраженно дернул плечом и поднялся на ноги, чтобы наполнить свой бокал вновь. Когда он успел опустошить первый, он не заметил.

— Речь зашла о шлеме? — понимающе спросил Меченый. — Ну, я с ним полностью согласен. Давно пора сделать.

— Ты хоть не начинай.

Меченый отбарабанил пальцами по дубовому столу сигнал морской тревоги и откинулся на спинку высокого кресла.

— И что ты ему сказал?

— Что я поступаю так, как считаю нужным. Он мне не супруг, и я ему ничего не обещал…

Даго замолчал и уперся руками о столик.

— Ты его ударил.

Меченый только и успел, что подхватить бутылку и бокал. Мебель осыпалась прахом к их ногам.

— Прости, — не испытывая никакого раскаяния, произнёс Даго и тут же без перехода продолжил: — Ты же знаешь, каким я становлюсь после боя, когда меня держит моя магия…

— Угу. И всё это ты сказал холодным и равнодушным голосом, да?

— Да, — согласился Даго.

— Ну и чего ты теперь за ним помчался? — спросил Меченый, лучше самого Даго зная ответ на этот вопрос. — Ты же сам хотел от него избавиться.

Даго замер. Да, именно на этом и закончился их прошлый разговор.

Он и не заметил, когда этот упрямый черноволосый мальчишка стал ему так нужен. И сейчас, не зная, куда именно пропал Рай, Даго чувствовал, как сердце щемит от тревоги.

— Я… я не знаю, Алекс, — неуверенно ответил он и опустился в кресло. — Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит…

— Может, это любовь? — тихо подсказал Меченый.

— Я не знаю… Что такое любовь?

— Никто не объяснит. Сам поймешь, — сглотнув ком в горле, улыбнулся Меченый. Старые раны ноют не только на погоду. — Но, полагаю, ключевой вопрос сейчас — куда полетел Рай?

— Да... Ты прав.

— Он мог вернуться в свой мир?

— Чисто теоретически — да, но практически… его там никто не ждёт, — нахмурился Даго.

— Теней, я так понимаю, ты уже разослал?

— Угу. Дважды. Они не могут его найти. Даже если бы Рай был в шкатулке Гирта, они бы его отыскали.

— Ну, может, просто не успели…

— Или он погиб, — озвучил Даго онемевшими губами осенившую его догадку. Холодок страха пробежал по спине.

Меченый мотнул головой.

— Не думаю. Рай — хороший воин. Его не так-то просто убить. Тем более разве Тени не нашли бы его за чертой?

— Нашли бы… — выдохнул Дайнари с облегчением.

— Слушай, расскажи мне, а с тобой в последнее время ничего не случалось?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — тряхнул головой Даго.

— С тех пор как мы виделись в последний раз, в какие неприятности вы успели вляпаться?

— Да ничего особенного. Так… Шаро пытался в очередной раз меня захватить, — пожал плечами Даго и ласково добавил: — Если бы не Рай… Рай!

Дайнари вылетел из кабинета Меченого так быстро, что Меченый не успел даже глазом моргнуть.

— Ну, папа… — зашипел Дайнари, взлетая на Ночь.

**Реверс**

  
  


— Это вы во всём виноваты! Так почему бы вам это не признать?! — слова обвинения выстреливают в спину неживому существу, когда оно уже почти минует порог комнаты.

Существо останавливается и медленно поворачивается к дерзкому мальчишке, который не опускает взгляда, а смело смотрит прямо в глаза. Единственный чувствует страх живого пергаментной кожей и только дивится тому, что этот наглец боится не за себя. А ведь думал, что разучился удивляться пару сотен лет назад. Дух до глупости храбр и безрассуден. Единственному кажется, он понимает, что именно сын нашел в нём.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я всего лишь говорю, что вы сами виноваты в сложившейся ситуации, и теперь, прикрываясь благими намерениями, творите то, что нужно вам.

— Не пытайся давить на меня, дух. У тебя не получится.

Стигия — это пустыня от горизонта до горизонта с редкими вкраплениями оазисов. Голос Правителя Стигии сыплется, словно вычищенный солнцем до белизны песок.

— Я не пытаюсь. У меня нет такой силы, как у вас.

От жары, кажется, плавится даже воздух, а голос духа бьет, словно холодный ключ из-под земли.

В комнате нет ничего лишнего. Только кровать, пара кресел и стол. Мебель похожа на гробы, такая же жесткая и скупая, будто высушенная временем. Некроманты никогда не заботились о комфорте больше необходимого. Даже в библиотеках порой приходится стоять часами, чтобы прочитать книгу.

— А если бы была? — существо с интересом склоняет голову на бок. Так наблюдают за нетипичным поведением муравья.

— То меня бы здесь не было, — уверенно отвечает мальчишка и снова не опускает глаз. Хотя голос его и становится тише, но уверенности в нём столько же, сколько и раньше. Это почти как высокая чистая струя воды, которая вырвется из только что открытого источника, а потом опадёт… Струя станет меньше, но вода останется такой же чистой, как и прежде.

В Стигии вода ценится очень высоко. Вода — это жизнь. Дух — воплощение жизни.

— Так почему ты считаешь, что я виноват в том, что произошло с моим сыном? — давно мёртвому действительно интересно.

— Насколько мне известно, наследник трона Стигии должен был уехать в путешествие по достижении ста лет, чтобы убедиться в том, что весь мир есть прах, найти себе жену для продолжения рода и, вернувшись, через какое-то время принять трон, верно?

— Да, — соглашается существо, пытаясь понять, к чему именно ведет мальчишка.

— Да… — дух сбился, но тут же продолжил, заменив имя, столь часто повторяемое им про себя на то, другое, мёртвое, но понятное собеседнику: — Натто не желал покидать пределы Стигии?

— Не желал.

— Он покинул страну не добровольно. Вы выкинули его за пределы государства, оторвав от библиотек, от познания — пути некромантов, и отправили прочь — познать жизнь?

— Да, но…

— Так это  _ вы _ , получается, виноваты во всём. Он не хотел, вы вынудили его. Так получилось, что ему понравилась жизнь. Чего же вы хотите от него теперь? Чтобы он отказался от того, что вы сами ему дали?

У мальчишки звонкий голос, но на последнем вопросе он срывается на высокой ноте и замолкает. Он не знает, как объяснить то, что считает очевидным. Жизнь и смерть говорят на одном языке, но на разных диалектах. И Рай удивляется: как только они с Даго сумели понять друг друга?

Эхо его слов далеко разносится по длинным пустынным коридорам дворца. Единственный застывает, как статуя. Кажется, что даже ветер перестает трепать края церемониальной одежды Правителя. Мальчишку чуть подташнивает: он никогда не любил насекомых, а собеседник напоминает ему богомола. В Стигии слишком много песка и солнца и слишком мало огня. Духа лихорадит, и он никак не может понять от чего: то ли от нервов, то ли он нездоров. Он задыхается от страха, который не отпускает его ни днём, ни ночью. Страха не за себя. Он заклинает богов, чтобы Даго не пришел. И ни на грош не верит в удачу.

Единственный медленно возвращается в комнату, усаживается в высокое кресло, не обращая внимания на пристально следящего за ним мальчишку, и перебирает воздух высушенными временем пальцами, увенчанными длинными острыми когтями, со знаком силы на каждом из них. Это существо способно уничтожить полконтинента в одиночку, и, несмотря на всю свою силу и знания, он не может поверить в простую логическую цепочку, выстроенную духом.

— С тобой невозможно спорить, — вздыхает Единственный, почти как живое существо.

Дух смаргивает и невольно улыбается.

— И не надо, — отвечает он раньше, чем вспоминает о титуле собеседника. — В смысле, Даго… то есть Натто говорит так же.

— Дерзкий мальчишка, — беззлобно констатирует Единственный, а потом с интересом подзывает духа длинным когтем. — Иди ко мне.

Когда мальчик безбоязненно подходит к нему, существо протягивает руку и осторожно касается его черных кудрей. Дух смотрит в глаза и не шевелится. Смерть он чувствует нутром.

— Почему вы не хотите, чтобы он был счастлив? — почти неслышно выдыхает дух.

— Почему же не хочу? — удивленно переспрашивает существо и проводит острым когтем по скуле мальчишки, чувствуя, как тот невольно вздрагивает.

— Если бы хотели, вы бы спросили его, что именно ему нужно для счастья.

— Он слишком юн.

— Он прекрасно знает, что ему надо. И вы об этом знаете, поэтому и не спрашиваете.

— Будешь защищать его любым способом? — снижая голос до шепота, спрашивает Единственный, и дух чувствует, как, несмотря на невыносимую жару, кончики его пальцев холодеют. Как на морозе, на Севере у де Бриана, там, где рекой льётся вино, похожее на кровь.

— Буду, — так же тихо отвечает мальчишка. И на сей раз молчит даже эхо.

— Он уже скоро будет здесь, — притягивая мальчишку за волосы ближе к себе, заглядывает ему в глаза некромант.

Сердце духа пропускает удар, но на губах появляется бледная улыбка.

— Надеюсь, он не приедет.

— И не будет обидно, если он оставит тебя здесь на произвол судьбы?

— Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы за мою свободу он заплатил своей.

Единственный отпускает мальчишку, прикрывает глаза пергаментными веками и долго молчит, думая о своём.

— Разве вы никогда не любили? — шепчет дух и опускается у ног некроманта.

Правитель не отвечает. Он вспоминает о том странствии, которое совершил сам, много столетий назад, когда имя «Натто» было его именем.

Ветер треплет волосы духа, дергает за края богатые одежды Единственного и, наведя свой порядок в комнате, уносится через огромные окна. «Совсем как Даго», — думает мальчишка и сжимает кулаки, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

Небо успевает сменить ярко-голубой наряд дня на красный — заката, когда Правитель наконец-то открывает глаза.

— Таков порядок вещей. Даже если бы хотел, я ничего не могу поделать, — он поднимается из кресла и направляется к двери, продолжая говорить. — У Стигии должен быть правитель, а я слишком устал, чтобы оставаться им и дальше.

— Но сейчас же король — вы?! — снова в спину долетают слова духа, который с тех пор, как опустился у ног Единственного, ни разу не посмел пошевелиться.

— А при чем тут это? — оборачивается существо, рассматривая хмурящегося мальчишку.

— Вы ведь владеете не ограниченной ничем, кроме воли Са-Шотта, властью?

— Да.

— Ну так измените.

— Что?

— Традиции.

— Это невозможно. Всё общество некромантов строится на них. Это так же недопустимо, как смена династии. Наследник есть, и он должен занять своё место.

— Так заведите себе второго, — хрипит дух, чувствуя, как под его ладонями начинает плавиться мрамор.

— Я не могу, — качает головой Единственный. — Я мертв. А моя жена — призрак.

— Так верните её на этот свет и заведите себе ещё одного ребёнка.

— Это невозможно.

— А вы пробовали?

— Традиции не должны нарушаться.

— Тогда какой из вас король? — вскидывает голову дух. — Если вы даже не можете сделать своего сына счастливым!

— Дух, как ты смеешь?

— А мне нечего терять. Смерти я не боюсь, а как только Даго взойдет на престол, я его потеряю. Ничего страшнее этого со мной не может случиться.

— Так любишь?

— Каэри сеш.

— Тамо каэри, — раздается от дверей спокойный голос Даго Дайнари. — Здравствуй, папа. Я пришел.


End file.
